Certain disclosed embodiments relate to portable carriage and, more particularly, to a carriage for supporting and attaching a child safety seat to a wheeled case such as a rolling suitcase.
Parents traveling by airplane with small children face a dilemma: bring the heavy car seat from home and carry it through the airport, or rent a car seat at the destination. Car rental agencies typically charge a high fee, per car seat, per day. Also, a rented car seat may be in poor condition or unsafe.
Existing systems for transporting a car seat are bulky, inefficient, and lack sufficient support for carrying a child. Strap assemblies for attaching a car seat to wheeled luggage can add too much weight, overloading the wheels and causing failure. Foldable or detachable seats, mounted to wheeled luggage, may support a child but are not designed to carry the car seat.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved carriage assemblies that are simple to attach to wheeled luggage and strong enough to safely support a seat and provide enhanced control.